


The Remains of a Broken Heart

by Filmatre



Category: Maleficent (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cliche, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Feelings, Intimacy, Locked up, Magic, OUAT Elements, Post-Maleficent, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance through spending time, Science Fiction, Some Humor, The Avengers - Freeform, True Love's Kiss, and similarities, iron burns fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmatre/pseuds/Filmatre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Maleficent & Loki crossed paths, following the frightful adventure of romance.<br/>Centuries later, they reunite once again, but this time, one is truly heartless, while the other is consumed in lust and greed. At the brink of war, both must choose sides to defend themselves from the darkness threatening to enter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strength in Our Grip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not exactly novice to both fandoms or writing, but I am new to writing a full story of the Maleficent/Loki pair.  
> This idea has been playing in my head since summer, and I abandoned it until now.  
> I honestly never know how to start stories.  
> EDIT: So I decided to change the first chapter, because I like this one better, but I still kept the original one as the second, cause it fits!

Maleficent took flight, soaring above the headwinds and into the clouds, and then, she and the sky were one, The fairy's wings were gliding against the sky painted with different hues as the sunset, marking the end of another day.

Two years, nine months, and three days, she smiled. Two years, nine months, and three days that she's been reunited with her wings (not that she was counting). Oh, one with the ability to fly mustn't worry about time, not when they can take it upon themselves to fly into freedom, to have such weightless wonders pushing you forward, soar closer than any man who has only breathed the air.

Than any creature who only ever touched the Earth's ground, and chained down by such magical forces, making it the only land they'll ever walk, without ever knowing the feeling of true losing themselves in beauty unknown.

Her wings shuddered at the thought, as did her heart. She's once experienced that feeling. For over sixteen years without the gift of flight. Being grounded with those who weren't born with such power.

But pushing those dreadful thoughts aside, she continued on with her journey, exploring depths that weren't yet revealed to her while she reigned with the darkness pulling at her by the shoulders.

Maleficent felt the wind run through her soft feathers, then her long hair, before it’s cold stoke caressed her entire body in a hug, then it grazed off, continuing it’s never ending journey through all the realms.

The fairy twirled with the clouds, danced through the Aurora’s, and touched the water as she flew.

All the things she enjoyed doing back in her youth and innocence, somehow came back to her like a vivid vision; creating waterfalls with one single flick of her hand, slinging mud back to the wallerbogs, and healing the smallest flowers if ruined.

After what seemed of years of flying, Maleficent came to a stop, and decided to rest upon a rowan tree, located on the great cliff where she had taken shelter in her younger years.

The fairy allowed herself to rest, with the scent of pine and all different types of flora running through her nostrils, and the soothing sounds of chirping coming to a stop as night fell. Closing her eyes slowly, she drifted off into her deep sleep.

* * *

 She awoke when thunder howled from the sky, and a flurry of rainbows rained onto the Moors ground, away from the the great cliff that Maleficent had rested on.

 Various of the Moors' inhabitants had risen from their slumber, and the auras that they wore around their bodies when awake soon colored the Moors, as they hastily roamed around, their bodies lighting up like the fireflies that would sometimes stop by their magical land, all going towards the heart of the fairyland. 

 Maleficent's eyes couldn't pry away from that, due to her natural instinct to protect. Whoever made such ruckus had just disturbed the sleep of her people, as well as her own! Tomorrow, she was to meet Aurora after days of not seeing her, and she wouldn't want to engage in disoriented behavior due to lack of sleep!

 As the rainbow of colors so vibrant it was unrealistic continued forcing itself upon the Earth, Maleficent stood.

 She grabbed her staff, thinking she might need to strike the rainbow back to where it came from, and rose back into the air she had flowed with earlier.

 She reached the Mound just as the hues started to disappear into thin air. Tightening the grip on her staff, she let her wings drop, the body of them slowly cascading down, their heaviness an advantage, since they could create strong force winds, as well as keep her on balance.

  Landing in the shadows, Maleficent held her breath, not wanting to make a single sound. The other creatures now crept of behind her, awaiting to see what their leader would do next. 

 She gazed, and through some of the hues that were still visible, a shadow of a man appeared. He was hunched, on his heels, and his ebony hair and pale skin shone through the night, outlining the cerulean aura that the Moors was currently holding.

 Maleficent took a few graceful steps forward, and the man's back was turned. He stood, and Maleficent noticed his height, taller than her own svelte figure. He was young in appearance, looked as if he was no more than just over twenty. He had a slender, yet lean built, as well as broad shoulders.

 Maleficent sighed silently. This was a stranger, invading her home, and all she was observing was his frame. Not really bad to look at either, especially since most of the men she's seen before are usually going for the masculine look, or are too corpulent out of wealth (and lack of exercise. A lot are just too scrawny that won't benefit their own good.

 But no matter how attractive he may seem in appearances, he was still an intruder! Sure, humans have been visiting a quite more often (especially those who are male, who are paying their respects to the protector's beauty, or are seeking wealth they won't give), but this man just appeared because of a rainbow! And at the dead of night as well.

 He's disturbed their sleep, and frankly, she wasn't sure if he was even a human! By the way of his entrance, he sure didn't know how to enter like one.

 'What kind of punishment should this one get?' She asked herself. Nothing too hard, neither too light. Something that should be good enough to warn him not to provoke fairies ever again.

 Deciding on what to do next, she lifted her staff from the ground, and it's crystal ball started glowing in warning. Deciding to ignore it, she allowed for her aim to play out, and soon birch wood met a head with black tresses, and the body tumbled beneath her feet, and the Moors inhabitants watched in shock, but decided to let it go, and returned back to their homes to catch up with their slumber.

 Golden wisps escaped her fingers, and soon, Maleficent was levitating him off the ground, mostly out of pity for having to face her wrath when he doesn't even know her.

 Wait, well...of course he knows her, everyone knows her, even if it's not in the best light.

 He must be magic, since that must explain why he practically just fell from the sky.

 As he was floating off the ground, she took the time to study his features, so...chiseled. Oh dear lord, if her mind was to result into thoughts that would belong to her sixteen year old self, she would need to see iron to come to.

 But still, she had to admit that the stranger was handsome. Deciding to leave it alone, she headed towards Aurora's castle, with the handsome stranger in tow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Maleficent wouldn't be the type of person to mess with in the middle of the night if she just awoken her from her beauty sleep.


	2. Welcome, Loki of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki awakens to a mortal who is a bit too on the friendly side.

Loki opened his eyes wide awake. He smelled something of a mixture of baked goods and flowers, and what was staring right at him was a mortal girl with blonde hair, and clear blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, with an accent. The Demigod noticed she was wearing a gold crown that seemed to be made of flowers and leaves, and she wore a light pink dress that seemed to fit a midgardian Princess.

He stood up straight, and took note of his surroundings, failing to consider her question. "Where am I?" He asked, as his Emerald Green eyes inspected the room. There was a large bookshelf, filled with, of course, books, and many paintings, mostly with beautiful scenery of what appeared to be an enchanting forest. There was also a banner, hanging, which was most likely made for whatever kingdom the midgardian is from, and he was sitting on a very plush red-violet sofa, which went very nice with the room filled with matching decor.

Though, the wall was made from stone, so it made a very unappealing look to all of the accents and whom he believed was a Princess.

"You're in my Kingdom." She answered, tilting her head slightly.

"You're Kingdom?" Loki repeated. Was this child the ruler of this kingdom?

The young Royal laughed. "Yes! Of course, I'm the Queen!" She informed. "Queen Aurora." She introduced bowing her head.

Loki looked her over again. She looked too young to rule. "You're a Queen?" He inquired, in disbelief.

"Yes." Aurora answered, narrowing her eyes at him.

Loki didn't like to be examined. Especially by some midgardian teenage girl. Who also happened to be the Queen of this Kingdom. "What?" He questioned, wanting to know why she was looking him over.

The young Queen still had her curious blue eyes on him. "You're not from here, are you?" She asked politely, but still with interest in her voice.

Loki stood up, proving to be taller than the small figure before him. "No, I'm Prince Loki, of Asgard." He informed, bowing with respect. The young girl is the Queen.

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Asgard? I don't believe I have had heard of it, maybe in books, but I don't think of it as real." She told him.

"Well, then I figure it's best to stop reading what you call literature, your Highness." He said, earning a giggle from her.

"My Godmother is going to like you." She said. "Though I would be careful, she doesn't really trust men."

"Who's your Godmother?"

"Maleficent, I'm sure you've heard of her. Everyone knows about her."

Maleficent, he thought. The name dripped with malice, but this girl was just as perky as you can get. "Well, I haven't. Who is she?"

Aurora giggled again, as the doors slammed open, and two men walked in. One had brown longish hair and glowing skin, and wore clothes made for a mortal Prince, and the other, was a bit older, and had very pale skin, wore dark clothing, had slicked back black hair, and scars on his face, running down his neck, and some on the exposed skin on his chest.

"Well I see our guest has awakened." The one with light hair commented.

Aurora walked over to him, and held the boy's hand. "Indeed he has."

"Have you told Mistress yet, Aurora?" The pale one asked.

"No, but I'm planning to, Diaval. But please don't tell her, I want her to meet him when she knows." She asked, giving the man-Diaval, a pleading face.

"You know what she thinks of secrets and surprises, Aurora." Diaval told her, warningly. "Remember the last time?"

"Well sorry, but when I found out her birthday, I had to celebrate it. Besides, she did keep a secret from me for the first few months I've known her."

Loki cleared his throat, wanting to let them know they were still in the presence of him. "Oh right, sorry!" Aurora said, letting go of the tan man's hand, and filled the space between them. "Phillip, Diaval, This is Loki of Asgard. Loki of Asgard, This is my partner, Phillip, though we aren't even engaged or married yet!" She stated, being out of breath when she finished her sentence. "And this is Diaval, who is like my brother and father, much like he is to Maleficent, though he really has to stop calling her Mistress, because she, like, released you a year ago, and you still call her that." She managed, being out of breath again.

 He could already tell how talkative she was.

Diaval smiled. "Well we can't have you being in a room with a stranger, without sharing any stories, now can we?" He teased.

Aurora seemed insulted, putting her hand over her heart, and fluttering out her eyelashes, before forming a grin on her lips. "Speaking of Maleficent, where is my Godmother?" She questioned.

"At the Moors, either healing a tree, yelling at your aunties for being idiots, or flying." Philip answered, while Aurora elbowed him.

"My aunts are not idiots!"

"They fed you spiders."

"On accident!" The young Queen protested.

"That was possibly the first thing I've heard you say."

And Loki just watched them bicker back and forth. The young Queen's Godmother did interest him, though. Healing a tree? Flying? He knew mid guardians aren't known for magic, or anything special like that, but apparently, Maleficent could do that. Then his mind started to wonder off, and he couldn't remember what had happened last. Though he did remember walking on the rainbow bridge, after asking permission from both Frigga and Heimdall, if he could explore the human world. His mother and the keeper were both reluctant at first, but Loki was able to put up a good argument, and now, here he was, in what was probably a castle.

But how did these mortals find him? He couldn't remember a thing, besides falling to the ground, then getting hit with some...stick? Maybe staff. He didn't know, but whatever hit him had a strong grip.

"How did you find me?"

Aurora blinked, remembering he was with them. "My Godmother brought you in."

"Oh."

"She will want to meet you. How about dinner tonight?"

Dinner? What did midgardians eat? He remembered his mother stating something about a lot of meat, bread, all things alike.

He didn't have anywhere else to go. No food to eat. No where to sleep. He should have thought this through! Surely Thor and his barbaric friends would be laughing by now.

"Alright." He accepted cautiously, his eyes full with regret as the blonde threw her arms around him, wrapping the demigod in a hug.

He was not sure of what the traditional customs were here in the land of the mortal, but what he was sure of was that he felt rather uncomfortable trapped in the young girl's embrace.

Thankfully, she let go of him.

Leaving him to be, Aurora, along with the two other men, left to see to that the dinner preparations were perfect; they had a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my original chapter


End file.
